Ohne dich
by Daelis
Summary: Er hatte sie gehen lassen. Und gleich wie lange es her sein mochte, so fühlte es sich doch immer an wie gestern. Bittersüße Erinnerungen suchen Ayato heim, als er das Grab seiner Liebsten besucht.


_Weißt du noch, wie wir und trafen?_

 _Weißt du noch, als wir uns stritten?_

 _Weißt du noch, wie ich dich nannte? Und weißt du noch, wie du dich fürchtetest?_

 _Doch vor allem: Weißt du noch, wie sehr ich dich liebte?_

Sanft strich eine warme Sommerbrise über die Wange des rothaarigen Vampirs, dessen giftgrüne Augen in der Dunkelheit leuchteten, wie die einer Katze es getan hätten. Jeder Schritt fiel ihm schwer und er hatte beinahe das Gefühl, dass ihn jeder Meter, den er sich dem Friedhof näherte, mehr Zeit kostete, auch wenn das natürlich kaum sein konnte. Doch selbst die Blumen, weiße Lilien, zarte Blüten, die Unschuld und Reinheit verhießen, erschienen ihm an diesem Tage schwer, den doch jeder Außenstehende für einen angenehmen und schönen gehalten hätte, hatte doch all die Stunden die Sonne sanft geschienen und war am Abend einem hellen Zwielicht gewichen, durch das ein warmer Wind strich, der von der Sommersonne berichtete, die den ganzen Tag die Welt in ihren hellen Schein getaucht und sie erwärmt hatte.

Doch nicht seine Welt. Heute war Ayatos Welt kalt und grau, verhangen mit dem düsteren Nebel der schmerzhaften Erinnerung an sie. Alle Wärme schien aus seinen Gliedern gewichen und selbst der laue Sommerwind konnte ihm keine gewähren, entsprang die ihn quälende Kälte doch allein seinem Innersten, seinem Herzen, das sie verloren hatte.

Die Sonne seines Lebens, die nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten, ihm gezeigt hatte, dass ihm das Leben mehr zu bieten hatte, als er je zuvor geahnt hatte. Sie hatte Wärme und Licht, sie hatte Liebe in sein Leben gebracht. Selbst nach all den Jahren noch vermochte ihr Bild ein warmes Gefühl in ihm zu wecken, das er doch nur als schwachen Abglanz dessen zu erkennen vermochte, was einst in seiner Brust gebrannt hatte, heller und heißer als jedes Feuer und strahlender als jede Flamme. Eine Flamme, die womöglich nie wieder lodern würde, die verlöschen würde – vielleicht – eines Tages, damit er dann zu dem kalten Sadisten werden konnte, der er einst gewesen war, bevor sie in sein Leben getreten war.

 _Sie._

Yui Komori.

Nein... Yui Sakamaki.

Ayato schob mit einer Hand das Tor des Friedhofes auf, dessen Gitterstäbe sich kalt unter seiner Hand anfühlten, als spürten auch sie, dass es Dinge gab, die selbst der Sonnenschein nicht zu erwärmen vermochte. Und doch war es ironisch passend. Ein Friedhof, ein Ort, dem der Vampir vor ihr nie eine besondere Bedeutung zugemessen hätte, kannte er doch kein Alter, war er doch nahezu frei von der Bürde der Zeit im Bezug auf seine körperliche Erscheinung. Umso mehr verhieß er ihm nun doch umso intensiver die Endlichkeit alles Seins und womöglich auch seines eigenen.

Langsam, Schritt um Schritt, folgte er dem Pfad, der über den Totenacker führte, auf dem die meisten Grabsteine so alt waren, dass ihre Inschriften längst zur Unkenntlichkeit verwittert und längst von der Zeit verschlungen waren, ebenso wie die Namen derer, die hier ihre letzte Ruhe gefunden hatten. Allein ein einziges Grab bildete eine Ausnahme. Eines, das noch jung war für die Verhältnisse dieses Ortes. Ein heller Grabstein aus weißem Stein mit geschwungen Buchstaben, die ihm vor den Augen verschwammen, als sich tatsächlich Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten. In seiner Brust bildete sich ein Gefühl von Schwere, das sich von seinem Herzen ausgehend durch seinen ganzen Körper zu ziehen schien, sodass der Vampir schließlich in die Knie sank, direkt vor dem Grabstein, dessen Anblick ihm solches Leid bereitete.

Es war nun zwölf Jahre her. Zwölf lange kurze Jahre, in denen sich Ayatos Leben kaum verändert hatte und er selbst ebenfalls nicht. Noch immer sah er aus, als wäre er gerade erst volljährig geworden oder sogar noch kurz davor, was beides weit gefehlt war, hatte der Rothaarige doch einige Jahrzehnte, gar Jahrhunderte mehr gesehen, als sein Äußeres den Anschein hatte. Dennoch lag die bedeutendste Zeit seines Lebens erst zwölf Jahre zurück. In seinen Gedanken erhoben sich Erinnerungen wie Schatten aus der Dunkelheit und führten ihn zu dem Tag zurück, an dem er sie das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Wie ungeschickt und unwissend sie auf einander getroffen waren. Sie hatten sich gestritten, sie hatten einander missverstanden und dann... dann hatten sie einander gefunden. Eine kalte Träne rann über seine Wange, fand den Weg zu seinem Kinn und blieb dort für einen Moment lang hängen, bevor sie herabtropfte und einen winzigen feuchten Fleck auf seiner dunklen Hose hinterließ.

Wie wunderschön sie an diesem einen Tag ausgesehen hatte, als sie in einem Kleid aus weißer Seide den Teppich, rot wie Blut, entlang geschritten war, auf ihn zu, der nervös wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben am Altar auf sie gewartet hatte, voller Ungeduld, sie endlich wiederzusehen. Sie hatte gelächelt, nein, gestrahlt. In ihren blassen, zarten Händen hatte sie einen Strauß weißer Rosen gehalten, deren vollendete Schönheit doch neben dem ihrer magentafarbenen Augen verblasste, in denen er sich so gerne verlor, solang es ihm nur erlaubt gewesen war, sie anzusehen, sie festzuhalten, sie an sich zu binden und zu küssen. Nichts an diesem Tag, den sie beide als den wichtigsten ihres Lebens betrachten würden, erinnerte noch daran, dass der erste Kuss, den er ihr geraubt hatte, in einer Ohrfeige geendet war. An diesem besonderen Tage, an dem sich Vampir und Mensch das Ja-Wort gaben, noch nicht ahnend, dass die Floskel 'Bis der Tod euch scheidet' schmerzliche Wahrheit werden würde, war ihr Kuss voller Liebe gewesen und voller Zuneigung. Sie waren glücklich gewesen.

Er hätte sie umwandeln sollen, ihr das Blut eines Vampirs aufzwingen sollen, sie in die Unsterblichkeit ziehen! Doch er hatte es nicht getan. Aus Liebe. Allein Liebe hatte ihn davon abgehalten, seine Geliebte dem Tageslicht zu entreißen, sie in die Dunkelheit zu ziehen und somit zu einem Dasein als Bluttrinker zu verdammen. Er hatte es nicht getan, weil er wusste, dass sie – auch wenn sie es nie so gesagt hatte und es auch nicht hatte sagen brauchen – sich davor fürchtete und dass diese Form der Existenz für sie, die sie doch so inbrünstig an Himmel und Hölle glaubte und jeden Tag für seine unsterbliche Seele betete, damit er Rettung erführe, von der er nicht einmal annahm, sie zu brauchen, ein schlimmeres Grauen gewesen wäre als Alter und Tod es jemals hätten sein können. Ayato hatte immer gewusst, dass das, was seine geliebte Yui mehr als alles andere fürchtete, nichts anderes war als die Verdammung, die sie in der Unsterblichkeit und dem Blutdurst eines Vampirs sah.

Und so hatte er nie gedrängt, so sehr er es sich auch gewünscht hätte, sondern hatte nur daneben stehen können, als die Jahre dahinflogen wie Schwalben über den Wolken ihres gemeinsamen Glückes. Anstelle von Jugend trat Alter in die Augen seiner Liebsten und zeichnete ihren Körper, während er doch ewiglich jung blieb. An ihrer und seiner Liebe hatte es nie etwas geändert. Längst sah Ayato in ihr nicht nur einen Menschen, eine sterbliche Gestalt, sondern nur noch seine Yui, die eine, die er liebte und nach der sich sein Herz verzehrte, sobald sie nur für ein paar Minuten getrennt waren. All die Jahre hatte er über die gewacht und sie behütet, sie beschützt vor allem, was ihr hätte drohen können, außer vor der einen Sache, vor der er sie nicht hatte schützen können: Der Zeit. Für einen Menschen hatte sie ein langes Leben gehabt, erfüllt mochte man sagen, doch ihm kam es unsagbar kurz vor, schrecklich vergänglich und unerträglich in seiner Verlorenheit im ewiglichen Fluss der Zeit.

Ganz ohne, dass er es bemerkte, begann Ayato zu zittern und es war nicht die Kälte, die ihn erschaudern ließ, sondern vielmehr der Schmerz, der sich glühend durch Mark und Bein zog und mit den Jahren nicht zu verblassen schien. Andächtig legte er die schneeweißen Blumen, die nun leicht zerdrückt waren, vor dem Grabstein nieder, der den Namen seiner Liebsten kündete. „Chichinashi..." Nur ein Flüstern im Wind. Es war nicht ihr Name und anfangs nicht einmal ein Kosename, als vielmehr eine Beleidigung gewesen, doch auch das hatte sich in den Jahren, die sie gelebt und geliebt hatten, verändert. In den Jahren ihrer Ehe hatte er sie im Spaß, nur um sie zu necken und zu sehen wie sie empört zu ihm sah und die Lippen schürzte, noch häufiger so genannt, längst in einem zärtlichen Tonfall, der von der Zuneigung zeugte, die er für die Frau mit dem hellblonden Haar hegte.

Leise raschelten die Blätter der umstehenden Bäume, die den Friedhof zierten und umrahmten, im aufkommenden Wind und eine rote Haarsträhne flog ihm direkt vor die Augen. Eine weitere Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg hinab, fiel nieder und gesellte sich als kaum sichtbarer Fleck zur ersten vergossenen Träne an diesem Abend, die doch bei Weitem nicht die erste war, die der rothaarige Vampir an diesem Grab weinte. Matt schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Züge. „Weißt du noch...?", flüsterte er leise. „Weißt du noch, wie ich dich fragte, ob wir ewig zusammen sein würden?" Noch immer war seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Wispern, das vom Wind davon getragen wurde. „Du sagtest 'Im Herzen werde ich in Ewigkeit mit dir verbunden sein'." Eine letzte Träne löste sich aus den grünen Augen und wanderte über die blasse Wange des Unsterblichen, der zaghaft die Hand nach dem bleichen Grabstein ausstreckte, um darüber zu streichen, als wäre der kalte Stein nicht ein Symbol des Todes sondern die Gestalt seiner Liebsten.

„Weißt du noch...?"


End file.
